


Can’t Get Enough

by SierraNovembr



Series: Sierra’s Smutty Polyfic Porns [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Top Sam Wilson, laughing during sex, marvel poly bingo 2020, sam wilson is a delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: The idea was that they would tell Bucky they needed him urgently, Bucky would hurry in to see what they needed, and then he would be here sooner and with a tiny hint of a lovely flush as a bonus.  He would take one look at them snuggled naked under the covers and want to join them.  Affection.  Sex.  A good morning for all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Series: Sierra’s Smutty Polyfic Porns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Can’t Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For ease of copying for the wonderful bingo mods:
> 
> Title: Can’t Get Enough  
> Collaborator Name: SierraNovembr  
> TSB Card Number: 3065  
> Square Filled: S3 Kink: Orgasm Denial/Edging  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo: O3 Biting  
> Ship/Main Pairing: James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, oral sex, anal sex, biting, orgasm delay/denial, laughing during sex, bottom Bucky Barnes, top Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is a delight  
> Word Count: 2318  
> Summary: The idea was that they would tell Bucky they needed him urgently, Bucky would hurry in to see what they needed, and then he would be here sooner and with a tiny hint of a lovely flush as a bonus. He would take one look at them snuggled naked under the covers and want to join them. Affection. Sex. A good morning for all.

The plan was sound in theory, but somewhat less so in execution. The _idea_ was that they would tell Bucky they needed him urgently, Bucky would hurry in to see what they needed, and then he would be here sooner and with a tiny hint of that lovely flush as a bonus. He would take one look at them snuggled naked under the covers and want to join them. Affection. Sex. A good morning for all.

The _reality_ was that Bucky had dropped what he was doing to come storming in, ready for a fight. And what he was doing was, apparently, laps in the pool.

Not that it wasn’t still a good look for him. The lethal grace and miles of pale skin were just as enticing dripping wet. Especially dripping wet. Sam shivered and Tony pressed into his side. 

“I think you two would be a little more careful about throwing around the word emergency,” Bucky said flatly. “Given the lives we lead.”

“I think that you look cold and should just get in the bed,” Sam smirked. “No one died.” 

“Yet,” Bucky growled.

“It is warm in here,” Tony purred, stretching himself out under the covers with a sinuous roll of his spine.

“I – ” 

Tony sighed contentedly and stroked his hand up Sam’s arm. Sam tucked himself down beside Tony. “Get in the damn bed, man.”

“I’ll get you all wet.”

Sam laughed and Tony asked, “Promise?” 

Bucky grumbled some more, but when Tony lifted the covers and gave him the big brown eyes, the man wisely took the invitation. He tucked himself along the very edge of the bed. Sam met Tony’s look and shared an eyeroll with his boyfriend. They also shared a quick kiss before pouncing on Bucky and wrestling him to the center of the bed.

By the time they were done, they were all much warmer in the distinctly humid air under the covers and Bucky had been moved to the middle of the bed. Tony lay back, relaxed, and stroked Bucky’s side from chest to belly. Sam kept himself over Bucky, pinning him to the bed. “Ah,” Sam sighed happily, “what am I going to do with you now?” He watched Bucky’s pretty grey eyes lose their defiance and go soft and welcoming.

“Bite him,” Tony answered with the full certainty of a military commander whose orders had never been countermanded.

They were all half-hard after their tussle, but Tony’s demand had an undeniable effect on Bucky. Sam felt the other man twitch against him and couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. Sam grabbed Bucky’s wrist and pressed it into the mattress beside his head. Bucky’s metal hand was already in Tony’s hair, scratching lightly at Tony’s scalp. Tony moaned and held the metal forearm, keeping Bucky right where he wanted him.

Sam bent to Bucky’s mouth, licking gently into it and tasting chlorine and a hint of coffee. He waited until Bucky began to moan into, just a hint of sound, before he pulled back slightly to bite at his lips. Bucky let out a deep, rumbling groan, so Sam bent further to give his throat the same treatment.

He squeezed Bucky’s hand before letting it go and pulling back just a bit; Sam wanted both hands at his disposal. As soon as he was free, Bucky tangled his fingers with Tony’s and rested their joined hands on his chest. Bucky kicked his hips up, rubbing his hardening length against Sam’s stomach. Sam’s breath caught a little at that, but he had orders to fulfill.

Sam moved backward and down the bed, slowly tasting the skin of Bucky’s stomach and enjoying the quiet moans and hitched breathes of both of his lovers. Sam slowed down further, exaggerating the moist kisses he was depositing on the toned stomach underneath him.

Finally, he reached the band of Bucky’s swim trunks and stopped. He kept up a row of tiny kisses along the edge of the fabric, but his eyes went to Tony.

“Take them off.” Tony’s voice had gone raspy, and Sam wasted no time in stripping Bucky naked. His mouth actually watered a little at the bob of Bucky’s cock as it was freed. Tony crowded closer to Bucky’s side, and he was hard as well. Sam hooked his hand under Bucky’s outside knee and pulled his legs further apart. He settled nicely into the space he’d cleared, until he was eye level to two very interested cocks. He set to licking Bucky’s lower belly and thigh, enjoying the tang of pool water and the _warmth_ the super soldier always exuded. He lost himself a little in the crease where Bucky’s ass met his thigh, until Tony’s voice broke through his haze.

“Bite him.”

Sam’s teeth sunk into the skin directly under his mouth, and beside him, both men twitched and moaned. He didn’t break the skin, but he could feel it warming in his mouth. It would mark him, for a little while anyway. Sam felt his saliva pooling in his mouth and couldn’t stop it from dripping out over Bucky’s leg and his own chin.

Sam gentled his mouth slightly, switching to sucking the bruise to the surface. Bucky let out a choked sound and threw his head back. Tony sighed, buried his face into the long column of throat Bucky had left exposed, and began sucking his own hickey into it.

Bucky squirmed on the bed and pushed closer to Sam. Tony pulled back and grinned at the two of them, his mouth shiny and red. “Sam wants you in his mouth.”

Bucky’s legs clamped down around Sam, and he felt his mouth water. He met Tony’s eyes with a smile. “You’re a genius, baby.”

One of Bucky’s hands slid around Sam’s neck, and Sam let himself be led down to Bucky’s cock. He closed his lips around the head gently, giving Bucky slow, teasing licks. Bucky growled a little and tightened his legs around Sam further. 

Tony made a shushing noise and moved himself behind Bucky. They did some reshuffling, but soon Bucky was laid back against Tony’s chest. Sam felt Bucky relax, his legs softening around him, and Tony crooned praises to them both.

Sam slid his hands under Bucky, and Tony brought his down to rest on his belly. They worked together, squeezing and petting, until Bucky was rocking into Sam’s mouth and spilling moans into the quiet morning air. Sam worked him quickly, enjoying the way that Bucky’s cock nudged his throat. He glanced up Bucky’s body, letting both men see how much he was enjoying himself. Bucky met his eyes and then groaned, fisting his hands into the sheets at their sides. His eyes slipped closed, and the motion of his hips started to fall out of rhythm. 

Sam pulled back.

He must have been doing a good job, because it took Bucky a moment to get his eyes open again, and yet another for him to regain the ability to cuss Sam out. “Fuckin. Asshole!”

Tony started laughing, nearly giggling, and wound his arms firmly around Bucky. The frown on Bucky’s face started to melt. One couldn’t have a giggling Tony pressed against them and maintain any sort of foul mood.

Sam let out a few chuckles of his own. He pressed Bucky’s legs further apart and leaned back to enjoy the view. “Well, if you insist.”

Tony handed him the lube and Sam popped the cap with a wink. “Genius again, love.” He bent down and gave the hickey he’d worked into Bucky’s inner thigh a few kitten licks. Bucky twitched, but settled with a sigh when Sam brushed his entrance with slick fingers.

Sam went slowly, trying to pull all his favorite sounds from Bucky and Tony, who was watching avidly, both. He was thrilled as, bit by bit, Bucky lost the tension in his body and opened to Sam.

Finally, though, a different sort of tension built up in Bucky. He started to arch his spine, trying to push himself further on Sam’s fingers, and whining every time Sam stilled them. “Please, Sam. Fuck. Just fucking – please – ”

Sam tsked, but pushed a third finger into Bucky. He felt a grin split his face when Bucky gave a full body spasm and another whine.

“Sam,” Tony scolded. He was still curled around Bucky, but now sweat was plastering his curls to his head and a very pretty flush was standing out on his cheeks and chest. Sam watched as he rolled his hips into Bucky’s back and shuddered at the motion. “Don’t be a tease.”

Sam looked back at Bucky, the furrowed brow and pouty lips not quite taking away from the somewhat glazed look of pleasure in his eyes. “You should thank Tony, you know.”

Bucky didn’t have a chance to gather the words to do so before Sam had pulled him off Tony and turned him around. He only had a moment to admire the super soldier on his hands and knees before Bucky was pushing himself back into Sam’s thighs with a very quiet, “Please.”

Sam felt his chest clench and he wasted no time getting a condom on and pushing into Bucky’s slick channel. Bucky squirmed at the intrusion for a moment before he sighed, a long, happy sound. Sam moved, thrusting in a long, steady stroke. It didn’t take long for Bucky to be on the edge of coming again, and after another moment, Sam gripped the base of Bucky’s cock and pulled out of him entirely.

Bucky hissed.

Tony, still enjoying his prime view from beneath Bucky’s kneeling body, clutched on to Bucky’s shoulders and whimpered in sympathy.

Sam slid his hands up under Bucky’s chest, and slowly brought him up into Sam’s lap. Bucky caught on quickly, and spread his knees out around Sam’s, settling more heavily onto his cock. Tony followed Bucky, sitting up and leaning forward to kiss him. Sam wound one arm firmly across Bucky’s chest and went back into his rhythm, sliding smoothly into Bucky. He reveled at each soft huff of breath he punched out of the other man.

Tony whined and pressed closer to them. Bucky brought his hands up to frame his face, keeping him a close captive while he devastated him with his tongue.

Oh, there’s an idea.

Sam reached past Bucky to press Tony away from them. Tony gasped when he separated from Bucky and Bucky let out an actual growl. Sam felt the low sound in his own chest and quickly shushed him. “None of that. We’re gonna be good, loves, I promise. Tony, scoot back and make yourself comfortable.”

While Tony was maneuvering his way around the pillows, Sam leaned close to Bucky’s ear and whispered, “Tony gets to come first.”

Bucky was still panting and squirming on his cock, but he still managed to sound like he doubted Sam’s intelligence when he agreed, “I know.”

Sam and Bucky were distracted from their exchange by Tony, who finally settled in against the headboard with a happy sigh. He rolled his shoulders and the motion traveled down his spine until his hips kicked up, giving them a perfect view of his hard cock, standing proud and leaking slightly at the tip. Sam felt his mouth water a little, and Bucky was clearly of the same mind, bending abruptly to get his mouth on their lover.

Sam squawked and grabbed Bucky’s hips to keep himself from tumbling over after him. “Ass.”

Bucky wiggled his ass and did something that made a wet sound. Tony tossed his head back into the headboard with a thunk. “Don’t stop, Bucky, goddamn, that – that is so good, Snowflake – ah!”

Sam thrust into Bucky again, but Bucky was wholly focused now on what he was doing to Tony and didn’t do more than grunt. The intense focus of a sniper narrowed down to the workings of his tongue on a cock, and it was _so hot_. Sam shivered a little. He kept a steady rhythm, just enough to keep the edge off, and watched over Bucky’s shoulder as the man took Tony apart.

Tony came with his hands tangled in Bucky’s hair and praises spilling from his lips.

As soon as Bucky’s mouth was off anything sensitive of Tony’s, Sam bit him again, hard, just below his shoulder blade. Bucky moaned, a loud, drawn-out sound, and clutched Tony around the waist.

Sam waited for him to quiet before he released the skin between his teeth. He pushed into Bucky’s heat, two shallow thrusts, three, waiting for the right moment.

Tony sank his hand into Bucky’s hair and tugged, making him shudder. Quick as he could, Sam reached for Bucky’s cock while giving a much harder thrust.

Bucky came with a shout, and Sam wasn’t far behind, pushing as deep as he could go inside him. Sam panted through his aftershocks. He pressed his face into the sweaty expanse of muscular back beneath him and grinned, light and floating.

Tony squirmed down the bed, and Bucky turned to accommodate him until they were all three spooned together. Bucky let out a breath, and Sam was sure he was grinning into Tony’s neck. Sam pressed a kiss into the bite mark on his back and then pushed over him to kiss Tony as well.

Tony hummed happily into Sam’s lips. After a few heartbeats, he pulled away to pepper kisses on Bucky. “Good thing you were here, Snowflake.”

“Mmmm,” Sam agreed. “You saved the day.”

“Shut up, you two,” Bucky grumbled.

“Maybe you need to get back to your workout?” Tony asked, all faux innocence.

“Worked out plenty.”

“As did our plan,” Sam smirked. He yelped when Bucky pinched his leg in retaliation.

“Nap. Now.”

Sam rolled his eyes but deigned to settle back into his position as the big spoon. Yep, all according to plan.


End file.
